


Wiesz co kocham?

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gabriel żyje, M/M, Sam nie umie powiedzieć co czuje, i ma się dobrze, lekkie AU, taka życiowa ciota
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel kocha wiele rzeczy i nie boi się o tym mówić. Sam cały czas walczy, by wyznać swoje uczucia do tego jednego archanioła. </p><p>Tłumaczenie, nie moj tekst. Jest pozwolenie<br/>Oryginalny tytuł: Know What I Love<br/>Autor: Aleatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiesz co kocham?

Ze wszystkich niedorzecznych rzeczy jakie Gabriel kiedykolwiek powiedział było jedno zdanie, jedno cholerne zdanie, które doprowadzało Sama do szaleństwa. Zdanie “wiesz co kocham?” ponieważ nie, Sam nie wiedział co Gabriel kochał w tym momencie. Nigdy nie wiedział czego powinien się spodziewać, nawet ogólnego kierunku rozmowy. Jedzenie? Seks? Telewizja? Starożytny Egipt? Bóg jeden wiedział. Bądź co bądź Sam ostatecznie nienawidził jak łatwo przychodziło aniołowi rozpoczęcie rozmowy i powiedzenie mu co kocha najbardziej, ponieważ od tygodni Sam starał się powiedzieć co on kocha.

Mianowicie Gabriela.

~~~

-Sam, wiesz co kocham?

Anioł wyjął tacę z bunkrowego pieca i Sam szczerze nie był zdziwiony tym, że to Gabe jest odpowiedzialny za świerzy zapach… babeczek (?), który poczuł gdy nie mógł spać o trzeciej nad ranem.

-Uh. Cytryny i mak?

Gabriel nie przyznał mu racji.

-Kocham to, jak działa pieczenie. Jak to pachnie. - Postawił tacę na kuchence i podciągnął się by usiąść na ladzie, ignorując pył z mąki, który wciąż tam był. - Wiem jak to działa. Każdą molekułę, każdą chemiczną reakcję… wszystko. Ale robić to osobiście? To trochę niesamowitę, prawda?

Sam od razu chciał odpowiedzieć, że to on jest niesamowity, ale ugryzł się w język. To prawda, było coś niesamowitego w archaniele siedzącym na twoim blacie w połatanych dżinsach ubrudzonych mąką i opowiadającym ci o atomach. Sam nie wiedział w jaki sposób mu to powiedzieć.

-Pieczenie. Taa. Nigdy nie miałem dużych możliwości, gdy dorastałem, ale…

Gabriel ześlizgnął się z blatu, zrzucając na ziemię garść maku wraz z fantazjami Sama o użyciu tej chwilowej zmiany wzrostu by dostać się do ust anioła.

-Więc, Sammy, masz swoją szansę. Chodź tutaj i pomóż mi zdecydować czym wypełnić następną partię.

Dean znalazł ich siedzących na kuchennej podłodze kilka godzin później. Oni jak i cała powierzchnia kuchni byli pokryci ciastem na babeczki i gadali “jak cholerne naukowe świry” na temat fizyki atomowej.

~~~~

-Wiesz co kocham? - spytał leniwie Gabriel rozwalony wzdłóż całej kanapy w salonie. Miał paczkę M&Ms na stoliku obok. Wydawał się być zajęty sortowaniem ich według kolorów. Sam mu pomagał i uśmiechał się trochę.

-Czekoladę? - spytał unosząc brwi i patrząc na reszty paczki na stoliku.

-Nie, jestem zakochany w... - zatrzymał się. - W tym też. Ale chce powiedzieć, że jestem zakochany w tej kanapie. - Anioł położył głowę na poduszce wydając z siebie calkowicie nieprzyzwoity dźwięk. - Jest tak cholernie piękka i… i czuję się całkowicie pochłonięty. Kanapa i ja jesteśmy teraz jednym.

Gabriel spojrzał w kierunku swoich stóp.

-Po prostu idealna długość.

Sam parsknął śmiechem.

-O tym mów za siebie. Nie ma miejsca dla nóg.

-Może nie dla ciebie, Gigantorze. - Gabe pomruczał trochę układając się wygodniej na kanapie. - Boże, wyobraź sobie seks jaki tutaj mógłbyś mieć.

W pół drogi przez pokój Dean się zaksztusił.

-Stary nie chciałem o tym myśleć przy śniadaniu.

Sam był bardzo wdzięczny Deanowi, że odpowiedział, by on sam musiał tego robić. Nie był pewien co powinien powiedzieć by nie brzmiało to jak oferta kanapowego seksu.

-Twoja strata, Deanozaurze. Mówiono mi, że jestem świetny w obciąganiu.

Dean przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swoich płatków, ale Sam ewakuował się z pokoju nim anioł zauważył jak bardzo podobał mu się ten pomysł.

~~~~~

-Wiesz co kocham, Sammy?

Byli na łóżku Sama, podparci na łókciach i od godziny zagłębieni w netflix, ramię obok ramienia, biodro obok biodra. Żadna z tych rzeczy tak bardzo potrzebna jak Sam szukający jakieś roboty, a jego łóżko było królewskie, ale zasługuje na noc spokoju. Poza tym nie miał zamiaru się ruszać.

Chciał powiedzieć “moje łóżko”, ale pomyślał nad tym chwilę.

-Netflix?

Gabriel przechylił nieco głowę zastanawiając się.

-Zwłaszcza ten jeden - powiedział dotykając obrazku serialu na ekranie.

Zaczął mówić coś jeszcze, ale Sam przerwał mu delikatnie.

-Wiesz co ja kocham? - To pytanie wisiało nad nimi przez chwilę i wtedy Gabriel spojrzał na Sama, ekran laptopa oświetlał jego twarz, złote oczy wyrażały nieme pytanie. Kurwa. Kurwa, Sam musi coś powiedzieć! Chciał to powiedzieć, po prostu “ciebie”, ale teraz Gabe był tylko kilka cali od niego i… Spojrzał w dół na usta anioła, ale chwilę później wrócił do oczu, oddech uwiązł mu w gardle.

I wtedy wszystko pękło gdy Gabriel się odwrócił, przewracając oczami.

-Saam, przerwałeś mi, opowiadałem właśnie o serialu, który kocham.

Zaczął opowiadać o bohaterach i humorze, i historycznej dokładności, ale Sam tak naprawdę nie słuchał; jego ciało wciąż było pod wpływem tego co się stało, a raczej prawie stało.

Był pewien, że Gabriel zosrientował się, że zamarł i napięcie go przerosło, ale nadal… Sam chciał to powiedzieć.

~~~~~~

-Wiesz co kocham? - Gabriel spytał nonszalancko, wędrując po bibliotece. Sam polował na półkach szukając książki, którą kiedyś miał, ale porzucił poszukiwania by wysłychać anioła.

\- Co kochasz, Gabrielu?

Uśmiech jaki otrzymał był trochę dokuczliwy, ale pełen ciepła.

-Ciebie.

Sam zamarł świadomy tego, ze otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedziec i nie zamknął ich gdy oniemiał. Wreszcie zdobył się na bardzo ciche:

-Naprawdę?

-Naprawdę, naprawdę, Sam - zamruczał. - Wiedziałem, że chciałeś mi to wcześniej powiedzieć… - zatrzymał się na chwilkę, ale jeśli spodziewał się, że Sam coś powie to bardzo zawiódł się jego zdolnościami mowy pod wpływem szoku. - Ale jestem samolubnym draniem i chciałem powiedzieć ci to pierwszy.

Sam pozbierał się na tyle by odpowiedzieć naburmuszoną miną.

-Ty… ty ukradłeś mi kwestię.

Anioł wzruszył ramionami.

-A ty ukradłeś moje serce, dzieciaku, ale nie wydaje mi się, że chcemy cholernego zwrotu.

Sam nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu.

-To była najgorsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszałem. - I wtedy pokonał przestrzeń dzielącą ich i pocałował Gabriela, złapał go za dłonie i splótł razem ich palce. Potem odsunąl się troszkę opierając czoło o czoło Gabriela i wyszeptał:

-Wiesz co ja kocham?

-Mnie - odpowiedział Gabriel. - Zdecydowanie zgodzisz się ze mną.

Sam przytaknął lekko, wciąż uśmiechał się jak zakochany szczeniak, i znowu pocałwał anioła, bo tym razem Gabriel miał absolutną rację.

 

 


End file.
